1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to generation of extended Golay codes and usage in different fields of a packet for single carrier and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) transmissions.
2. Background
Millimeter wave communications represent communications where a carrier frequency of approximately 60 GHz is utilized. A dual-mode millimeter-wave Physical Layer (PHY) can support a single carrier (SC) modulation and an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation by employing a common mode (CM) transmission.
The CM represents a single-carrier mode used by both SC and OFDM based devices for beaconing, network-control signaling, and base-rate data communications. The CM can be typically employed for interoperability between different devices and different networks. However, a frame structure of the SC transmission mode is substantially different from a frame structure of the OFDM transmission mode, which limits the level of interoperability between the SC and OFDM devices and networks.
The present disclosure proposes generation of a frame structure suitable for use by both SC-modulated and OFDM-modulated transmission signals, while ensuring accurate channel estimation at a receiver side.